Viking Shadowhunter
by Emily2901
Summary: after the red death hicca and toothless leave berk before being found to the new york institute. they start a life there and everythings perfect, training with friends,hunting demons,partying with magnus. but when berk is in trouble,stoick and a few people go to new york looking for someone to stop the demons on berk, but will hicca and her friends help. mortal instruments in story
1. Chapter 1

the battle of the red death

third person

as toothless and i dodged the red death's tail i thought i wasn't going to make it but toothless sped up to new speeds and dodged the tail.

'honey head to berk where going far away from them' i commanded toothless

toothless flew with his new speed to make sure not to be seen by the vikings of berk

i guess i should explain where im going and why, well first of all im leaving because no one cares my father didnt mean his apology gobber only talked him into it and he disowned me so yeah, where im going is to 2014 in new york city. how do i know about this place well when i was only 7 a demon attacked me and chased me into this cove where toothless and i made our bond, i ran into a gap and ran into a portal that transported me into the institute for shadowhunters, thats were i met jace, clary, magnus, simon, izzy and alec. they cured me and thats when i found out about my mothers past. i'll explain, when my mother was pregnant with me she found out i wouldn't make it unless i was given angel blood, my mother was desperate, so she turned to valentine, who gave my mother angel blood but with a cost she would die giving birth to me, she agreed thinking my father would look after me and not hand me to gobber.

when i left the institute, they said i was welcome any time, so when i got home i told my father he hit me, because i was disrespecting my mother with a bunch of lies. so i never said anything about it, but i started going to and from the institute and was taught by the shadowhunters how to fight and hunt demons, when i turned 14 just before i met toothless i started carting things over to the institute where i said i was going to come after my next failed idea, everyone agreed that magnus would be my guardian but i would live in the institute. so after i met toothless things changed i was going to take toothless with me, he agreed but showed me that he could turn into a human because all dragons had angel blood so yeah confusing.

when we got to the cove, took off toothless's gear and he turned into a human he picked up the gear and we walked through the portal. and started our new life


	2. Chapter 2

berk in trouble

third person on berk

stoick walked out his door on the 6 year anniversary of hicca defeating the red death, stoick hadn't been able to go into hicca's room after her death, they had looked all over the island and found nothing. as he walked down the hill to the blacksmith shop, the invasion horn went off

'EVERYONE GET YOUR WEAPONS WE ARE GOING INTO BATTLE' stoick yelled at everyone, the younger children that couldn't fight went and hid in the great hall

' what have we got ' stoick asked his brother

' dont know, but its a sign i have never seen before but i think you have ' spitelout said handing him the telescope, he looked through it and growled, it was the bad shadow hunters, ill explain, there are good and bad shadow hunters (good:people like clary and bad: people like valentine)

as a single shadow hunter landed stoick growled again

' came down stoick we are only here to give you this ' a man said handing stoick a scroll

_dear stoick haddock or stoick the vast,_

_i have been watching,_

_my condolences for your daughter,_

_isn't it funny,_

_you've lost your wife and daughter both to dragons,_

_i wonder,_

_how long you'll last,_

_but anyways,_

_different question,_

_how can you fight something you can't see,_

_hahahahhah,_

_you and your tribe will fall either in death or surrender,_

_which one stoick,_

_have no chance, and go down like an idiot,_

_or,_

_go down as a coward,_

_oh,_

_good luck choosing,_

_you have 1 month to decide,_

_love valenton _

' good luck stoick ' the man said and jumped on the boat and left_  
><em>

'we need to get to gothi' stoick said pulling gobber with him

GOTHI'S HUT

' gothi it's valenton ' stoick said while handing the scroll to gothi, after she read it she did something they had never seen before. she did magic. a man suddenly appeared

' what the, where am i ' the man turned to face stoick, gobber and gothi. he had golden eyes and hair and was in all black and also had black markings all over him.

'ahh who are you' the man asked

' stoick the vast, chief of the hairy hooligan tribe, and this is gobber my right hand man and the village blacksmith. and who are you'

' im jace, shadow hunter from new york and dont you dare point a weapon at me' jace said as he saw the men put the hands on their swords

' enough you are taking them back to new york to bring back your shadow hunters to defeat valenton, you owe me remember jace' gothi said

' fine, gothi if you please' jace said and with that done gothi transported the men to new york 2014

**sorry for the same year but i forgot to put it as 2008 instead of 2014, oh by the way the events of mortal instruments ended in 2002 in this story.**

**but please review**

**see ya soon Emily2901**


	3. Chapter 3

getting ready

third person new york institute 2014

as jace, stoick and gobber land on the hard stone floor in the institute clary screamed in surprise.

'oh my god jace' clary rushed up to him forgetting about the book she was reading

'oh aw, i think i broke my ribs' jace proclaimed

' oh you have alright, ah stele time, arm now' clary said while giggling, she couldn't help herself, seeing jace like this wasnt very often

' oh shut up clary' jace growled as the rune of healing was done

'okay, but tell me who they are' clary asked curiously

' remember how i owed gothi the viking healer, well now is time for me to repay that debt' jace explained

' okay well everyone's here except for magnus, hicca and jack' clary said

'okay go get the others here and tell them to get dressed and ill get these two into some clothes magnus will approve of' jace said while leading gobber and stoick to his room

'jace you said hicca, thats my deceased daughters name, is she' stoick asked worriedly

' dont know stoick you'll just have to wait and see' jace said while giving them some clothes

'put those on they are clothes that i use for a friend, who is a giant' jace said while walking into the bathroom to get changed, moments later he came out in a black hoodie jacket, black pants, shoes and black top. gobber and stoick had some black pants and tops on and thats it

' okay now lets go get the others shall we' jace said walking out the room


	4. Chapter 4

ghost of the past

third person new york institute 2014

as clary, jace, alec, isabelle, simon, and the vikings walk into through the door the music blasted through their ears

'what is this horrid sound' stoic yelled over the music, before jace could answer, a man about 22 walked up, with bright green eyes, black messy but good looking hair and was covered in black markings and he was wearing black guy skinny jeans and a really loose singlet

'it's called music, you imbecile of a viking and a father' the man sniggered

'troy calm down, now where is your girlfriend' jace said

'gettting changed but she'll be out in 3,2,1' troy said as the door opened to reveal a girl with forest green eyes, brown hair that goes down to her tailbone that was tied up in a high ponytail, a tight black singlet, black jeggings, black runes all over her body, light freckles.

'hey guys, sweety' the girl said kissing troy's cheek

'hicca' gobber said breathless as if he had seen a ghost

' gobber nice to see you again, yes it's me but a different me' hicca said before looking at her father with anger

' troy sweety serve our guest i have crowd to entertain' hicca said before walking to the stage, troy lead them over to a big table and everyone sat down stoic looking at his daughter wondering what she was going to do.

hicca stood on the stage and looked at the dj and nodded

'_Did my make up and my hair  
>The way you like, like, you like, you like<br>Still you seem to find somethin' 'bout me  
>That isn't right, right, right, right<em>

_You called me sexy when we first began  
>I'm sorry this is the way I am<br>I'm crazy just for givin' you a chance, chance  
>This will never happen again<em>

hicca ripped her jeans off, revealing a wavy dress, then she started dancing

_Look what you did to me, cut me so very deep_

_I need a doctor 'cause this is startin' to burn  
>Try to fix it now, the bridge is to the ground<br>This love is over so baby just let it burn_

_When we're at the club  
>Don't I shake it the way that turns you on, on, on<br>(You couldn't take your eyes off of me)  
>You know that I'm hot but you wanna make me feel<br>Like I did somethin' wrong, wrong  
>(You try to put me down but this is not what I need)<em>

_You're twisted, if you think that you can control me  
>Your actions are about to leave you sad and lonely<br>You're crazy so let me put this to an end, end  
>Don't ever wanna see you again<em>

_Look what you did to me, cut me so very deep  
>I need a doctor 'cause this is startin' to burn<br>Don't try to fix it now, the bridge is to the ground  
>This love is over so baby just let it burn<em>

_I'm on fire, I'm on fire, no way to cool me down  
>Boy you're burnin' me up<br>I'm on fire, I'm on fire, no way to cool me down  
>Boy you're burnin' me up, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

_Look what you did to me, cut me so very deep  
>I need a doctor 'cause this is startin' to burn<br>Don't try to fix it now, the bridge is to the ground  
>This love is over so baby just let it burn<em>

_Look what you did to me, cut me so very deep  
>I need a doctor 'cause this is startin' to burn<br>Don't try to fix it now, the bridge is to the ground  
>This love is over so baby just let it burn<em>

_Oh, oh, burn, burn  
>Oh, oh, burn, burn<em>

the song ended and hicca walked off stage and to her room


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

because i am in high school and haven't finished yet i wont be updating till the 13 or 14 of december, really sorry, but please keep reviewing

see ya soon Emily2901


End file.
